LOS: A Minecraftian Ending: Scales of Darkness: Book 2
by TheKingofGames1001
Summary: The gang have gotten the first blade of the Minecraftian warrior and Cynder and Toby are now safe in the Minecraftian city, however something is a miss as the Dark Master Malefor has been revived. Can our heroes save the world in time? Rated T for now. Contains Yogcast, Tobuscus, Skyarmy, Voxforce, Slamacow, MAYBE even Noobs Adventures and Mobsquad, Maybe, and more.
1. Prolog

**The King: ATTENTION ALL READERS! This is a sequel to Book 1 of my LOS:AME story. If you have not read the first one yet, shame on you.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Prolog

"This is quite strange."

A light blue dragon said this while looking at a book. On the page showed several beings alongside a purple dragon. The dragon looked carefully at the purple dragon.

"Malefor?! But it can't be." The dragon looked over at the others in the picture and became puzzled. "These beings seem to have very unique properties. What are they and where did they come from."

The book floated away from the dragon and a new book floated in front of him. The title cover said three words. The Minecraft Realms.

"The Minecraft Realms? What in the ancestors' names is this?" The dragon said as the book opened to the first page that read, 'Minecraft, a never ending land of riches of your wildest dreams, but those dreams may have been nightmares of the night only to burn when light returns to the land again.' "Hmm… a land of a lively day only to be tainted by a deadly night, however I have never heard of monsters like these roaming the land."

"Fascinating, isn't it?" A voice said.

"That's strange, I thought I was the only one here."

"Physically you are, however I am talking to you from another realm telekinetically. You may not know what this is all about and why Malefor is in that picture, I am here to tell you that our realms will merge at some point due to the prophecy that is about to take place. A legend is about to turn into reality and a dark demon is going to reawaken."

"Dear ancestors, how could this be? I thought we finally been ridden of that Malefor."

"Malefor isn't the cause of this. You see the demon is from my realm. Malefor will be brought back to life by this demon for an evil purpose even too great for both of us to comprehend. The only ones that will be able to fight back this darkness and end it for all are the legendary Minecraftian Warrior and the legendary purple and red dragons, one of them I believe you know about."

The dragon sighed and said, "Indeed I do."

"It may seem like a never ending battle but there will be an end."

The dragon looked at the book again and browsing through the pages, seeing what types of creatures inhabited these realms. He stopped on one page to see a picture of a dark black dragon with purple eyes. The dragon asked, "Is this the demon you speak of?"

"Hardly." The voice answered, "If you must know there are many dragons like this in the realms that I inhabit. However one is, special. This one is the demon but, it has been locked away in this dragonish form we it is killed it will reawaken in the form of a Minecraftian with white glowing eyes. And the Minecraftian will be turned into the dragon."

The dragon suddenly remembered the picture from the first book he was reading. Next to Malefor he remembered seeing a creature with glowing white eyes. "What can we do?"

"Wait and see. When the time is right, you'll know more. So long, Ignitus."

"Hold on how do you know my name and who are you?" Ignitus asked. There was a silence, the voice was gone.

* * *

**The King: Short. Deal with it! Just know that I'm starting my main project. All the other stories are just side projects. Please review. I'm going to start the next chapter right away. I will also need a new picture for the story, one that really fits the title. Remember that trailer contest that I put out there that never when anywhere? Well here is a contest that is much easier. The original prize of having your own Minecraft character in the story will be offered again. Here how it works, first you must have a deviant art account. Then you make the picture, it must have Minecraft and/or Legend of Spyro things in it. Third summit your art then send it to my deviant art account. If you can't figure it out, I will make a journal post with the contest on it and you can leave a response in the comment box with a link to it. Good Luck!**

**Contest ends near the end of the month.**


	2. A Dark King Meets a Dark Master

**The King: Here is the second chapter. I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2

A Dark King Meets a Dark Master

Cynder and Toby sat on a couch across from the butter thrower. Cynder then asked, "So who is this guy?"

"This is Sky. He basically is insane with gold." Toby said, "But he calls it butter. I don't know why."

"So what brings you two to New Block?" Sky asked.

"Well one might say we are just taking a pit stop here before we go to our destination. However when we were coming in there was this griefer on the streets blowing up holes in the buildings and stealing items. He seemed to be part of a gang called the Bloody Pickaxes. Have you heard about them?"

Sky sighed and said, "I wish I didn't, they've been attacking the city for days. So I've told the people in my army of buttery soldiers to look out for these crooks. They've toned down the chaos that the Bloody Pickaxes are doing."

"We heard that they seem to be building some sort of device." Cynder said.

"Yes, they are, but we don't know what kind of device they're making or where their hideout even is. We've been searching for weeks. It is quite unusual for there to be griefing in this city, it's never happened here before."

"I think I have one lead." Toby said, "You see the Minecraft realms have just merged with the dragon realms and we believe that all this is part of an evil abomination named Ender who is taken control of the dead body of Herobrine, the real Herobrine is in the body of a Enderdragon and we believe that this all has to do with the legend of the Minecraftian Warrior."

Sky sat silently for a minute, got up, and walked over to a nearby bookcase. He pulled on of the books and the bookcase moved to the side revealing a staircase. "Follow me, there are some people I want you to meet." Sky said and he started going down the stairs.

Toby looked at Cynder and said, "Ladies first."

Meanwhile at Ender's base…

"I can't believe how disappointed I am with you. You let the human walk by, YOU LET THE (BLEEPING) HUMAN WALK RIGHT BY! You are useless Lord Slimema, you told me that you would keep the human from getting the first blade and guess what? You slip up! You slip up on me again and I won't just yell at you, I'll kill you. You got that!" Ender said at the top of his lungs.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes oh scary one." Lord Slimema said. Suddenly the doors opened with Israphel entering the room and walking towards Ender. Behind him following was a rather large purple dragon.

"Ah… So I see that the ceremony was a complete success." Ender then turn his gaze back to Lord Slimema and said, "Unlike some people."

"I'll see myself out." Lord Slimema started hopping away like crazy.

Ender then turned back to Israphel and said, "Israphel, go check on your creeper army, see if they need anything while I have a word with you know who."

Israphel walked away leaving the dragon with Ender. Ender looked at the dragon with his hands together and said, "So you are the dark master they call Malefor."

"Yes I am, and who are you?" Malefor said.

"I am a descendent of a dark king, well actually I am that exact same person. I was locked away in dark realm called the end, while I was trapped in this world I transformed from an evil king into a blood thirsty enderdragon. I killed a human trying to kill me. However I also was killed by that human's brother. I was later on brought back to life by my enderman followers by allowing me to use the dead body of the human I once killed. Now the human I once killed has now came back to life in my old body. So I now have taken his name as well and created an undead army and now torture the people of the land and swear vengeance on the ones that kill me. I was so close until I found out about that purple dragon and black dragoness. I was able to capture the black one however she escaped, but not before she told me everything about that purple dragon and I learned about you. I have seen the power that little purple dragon has. I want that power."

"So why have you brought me back to life."

"Because I need your help to help me get that power, with it I can take back what was mine to begin with it, and turn the entire world inside out. However, we must keep those humans from collecting the legendary blades to form the warrior sword." Ender got down from his throne, walked other to a hallway, turned back to Malefor, and said, "Come, we have much more to discuss."

Meanwhile back in the city at the bottom of the stairs…

"Look, the silk touch enchantment is hardest to get. I've put glass down in so many wrong places." A Minecraftian wearing an usher's suit and a pair of red glasses said while he was brewing a potion of healing.

"What?! Who cares about glass? Last time I checked it was the fortune enchantment is the hardest to get. It is the greatest enchantment ever! The greatest! Do you know how many diamonds I could be throwing at every one." A robot Minecraftian said sitting on a couch nearby.

"Will you two quit arguing about enchantments?!" A Minecraftian in a blue space suit and helmet yelled sitting at a table holding a deck of cards and dealing them out then asked with a sigh, "Lox, where did Sky find these guys again?"

"I don't even remember anymore Universe, I just learn to live with it." Lox said picking up his cards.

"The next time we form a legion, I'm picking the recruits." A Minecraftian that looks like a familiar Italian plumber said holding his cards.

"Really? Who would you pick first?" Universe asked.

"That guy from that JT Minecraft rap."

"Wow… that is a good choice. I hope you are in charge of the next legion that is formed, well, if there is one that is."

"I'm just going say one thing, if Sky comes down those stairs over there with someone that will make this legion unstoppable to those griefers, I'll eat my hat."

"Well you're gonna need to get some salt for that hat cause Sky just came down the stairs while you were blabbering and I think I see something that fits your description of making this legion unstoppable right behind you." Lox said.

Seth turned around and almost jumped out of his chair as he saw the black dragoness next to sky. Seth then took off his hat and said, "Oh well, I have plenty of these anyway." Then he took a bite out of his hat. "Huh… Well that's weird. Taste kind of like uncooked beef jerky."

"Gentleman, meet Toby and Cynder our newest recruits. They are going to help us finish this griefing problem. I have just found out that the Bloody Pickaxes, might be more than just a griefing organization."

Meanwhile back at GCHQ…

"Well that is one sword down, seven more to go." Steve said. "I guess we should start looking for the one that was sent to your part of the world Spyro."

"Oh dear, well I say, this is going to be a problem. The computer seems like it is not able to pinpoint the other swords location." GameChap said.

"Looks like we are going to have to look for clues again, maybe the guardians know anything." Spyro said.

"I hope they do unless, we'll just be going on a wild goose chase." Notch said.

"Then we head back to Warfang right away. Do you think you two can make another teleporter so we can get to Warfang right away?"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible young one." GameChap said, "The minecraftian teleportation systems can only send ones to other parts of Minecraftia. The closest we can get to where we're going is my house, if it hasn't been blown up by some bally cad."

"I say, how am I supposed to blow it up when it is not even in my line of sight?" Bertie asked.

"Very easily."

"Will you guys stop bickering and get the teleporter ready?" Lewis asked.

* * *

**The King: And I am stopping it there because I am tired. Please review. The contest is still going on so get to it if you want to be in this! Rules in the first chapter.  
**


	3. Entering the Sewer

**Warning: Due to people not giving a crap of the contest, this story will no longer be censored. Congratulation, you all suck.**

**The King: Herobrine, Ender, the two. The good in a dragon, the bad in a human, nothing good could come of it. Malefor and Ender, demons of darkness united at last, yet something is off. Malefor may have been locked away or whatever happened to him like Ender, but he seems more connected to Israphel. I wonder why.**

***See readers***

**The King: Oh sorry, got caught up in my thoughts for a second. Anyway here's chapter 3. I own noth – Oh my Notch Daisy. Let's see three days, yep she's dead. Definitely dead… Is she? Hmm… Let's just see how this story plays out okay. I don't think I can cram everything in here randomly. I need the right setup! Oh and another thing, I made a mistake in the last Book when I called Sir Creeperlot, Creeperton. This will never happen again I assure you. Also I've just put in the names for every Minecraftian from the last into this chapter. Sorry I'm a little tired and I want to keep things moving. Anyway like I was saying, I own nothing. Enjoy! Oh and one more thing, apparently Mircosoft Word Starter won't open up so I have to use the document editor to type, so until I get the full version I can't make any new stories.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Entering the Sewer

"Boss." A skeleton said to the cyborg zombie who was leaning against a tree, "If we don't get that dragon back to Ender pronto, he is going to have our heads on a sizzling platter."

"Yeah, and I really like my head." Another skeleton said.

"Look you bone heads and listen." The cyborg zombie said, "I know what will happen if we don't get that dragon. I just want to choose the right way through this so called maze of Minecraftian defenses. I'm not going to end up being tossed up into the air by an Iron Golem."

"Then how are we going to get her?"

"I said we would get attacked by soldiers if we just waltzed in the front gate, we won't if we sneak in. Gentleman, grab you gator repellant cause where we're going, we'll be going through some stinky pipes."

Meanwhile at a crater...

The group returned to the house via teleportation to see a large hole where it once was. GameChap turn to Bertie with a mean look in the eye. "Can't blow it up if you can't see it huh?" Simon said.

"It isn't my fault!" Bertie said.

"I don't understand why you keep on doing this Bertie!" GameChap said then sighed, "I say, I'll just gather whatever there is left."

"So which way are we going?" Jeb asked.

"Well we came in from a desert passed those trees over there, so that is the direction I think we should head. We'll need to go to that village we protected for some supplies." Notch said.

"Maybe we can also ask Carter and Hammington at the castle ruins." Steve said.

"I doubt that they know anything about Spyro's world, so I think that will have to be a pass." Simon said, "I don't even know anything about it myself."

"Of course you don't you sack of jaffa cakes, we never been to his part of the world." Lewis said.

GameChap and Sir Creeperlot came out of the hole. Sir Creeperlot stared at Bertie with seriousness in his eyes. Bertie tried throwing some hand signals while moving his lips but not saying anything although looking like he is saying, "I didn't do it." Then sighed and stared at the ground.

"Well what are we waiting for, that chicken to lay an egg?" Steve asked pointing to a nearby chicken who lays an egg the second he finishes that sentence.

"Perfect timing Steve, now let's go." Herobrine said.

Meanwhile back at the city…

"Well this is where the last attack was." Toby said showing the hole that was created in the building.

"From what I have found out, the griefers that have been attacking don't seem to know how to do the teleportation hack. They couldn't have gotten far." Sky said.

"I think we need to ask ourselves. If we were griefers, where would we hide?" Captainsparklez said.

The group thought about this for a while when Seth looked over to the road to see a manhole open and said, "I think I have an idea where they could be but it is a bit of a cliché."

The group walked over to the hole and Toby said, "Oh gosh that smells terrible."

"I knew griefers had a filthy smell. Come on let's get in there."

Once they reached the bottom of the ladder the smell of trash and stink filled the air. "I don't think that these guys are griefers. These guys are more like trolls."

"Okay people listen up, these tunnels are like a maze and I don't want anyone getting lost. Luckily I have a map of the city's sewer system. We will split up into two teams, team butter, I, Lox, Universe, and Seth will check in this direction, and team diamond, Toby, Cynder, Sparklez, and Bebop will check that direction." Sky said. As both teams headed in their given directions and when they were far enough a red light appeared out one of the pipes.

Meanwhile in the desert…

The group traveled the vast desert landscape while jumping into a river or two to keep cool every once in a while when they finally reached the desert village. However it was not like they left it. The village was damage and several of the houses were missing instead a crater was left in their places.

GameChap again looked at Bertie with a most displeasing look. Before either of them could say anything a wounded testificate approached the group limping along the way. The villager coughed, "They came, so many of them. Iron Golem killed about five of them but couldn't take so many at once. Please… avenge… me…uh." The villager fell to the ground at the groups feet. On the testificate's back was a large gash with blood spilling out.

"What could have done this?" Simon asked.

Spyro looked at the cut that was made on the testificate and saw a small scruff of hair in it. The smell was familiar to him as well. Then he made the connection, "They were here! Quick we need to get to Warfang right away!" He then jumped in to the air and started flying the direction of the forest.

"Whoa, Spyro hold up most of us can't fly how are we suppose to keep up with you." Notch said.

"I think you are going to have to thank Jeb Notch because the only thing that will help keep up with him is over there." Steve said.

The group looked over to see a herd of horses running across the desert landscape.

"I say, that reminds me." GameChap said then whistled. Suddenly a horse with golden armor on came over a dune and stopped in front of GameChap, "Sir Trottington-Clopsworthy, it's good to see you again."

"Ooh my turn!" Bertie said then whistled. Then over the dune came a donkey which stopped in front of Bertie.

"Are you kidding me!" Steve said.

"Okay chumps let's get ourselves some horses!" Simon yelled.

Meanwhile in the sewer...

"Geez, why is there a sewer in this city in the first place we don't even us them." CaptainSparklez said.

"I think it has to do with..." Bebop was saying when suddenly a mysterious noise echoed through the pipes.

"What was that?" Toby asked.

They looked back at the way that they came and the way they were headed.

"Hmm... must have been some garbage going through the system." CaptainSparklez said.

As they were about to continue their way through the sewer, Cynder looked back at the way behind them and thought, 'Something doesn't feel right here.' She then followed the group trying to catch up. Meanwhile behind them a red light appeared out of the darkness with the sound of a chuckle.

Meanwhile at Ender's Base...

**Music - C418 - Stal**

"This is going to be a lot harder for us now people." Harry said, "Malefor is in the Base. How are we suppose to overthrow Ender while he's wandering the halls."

"Relax Harry, we all knew this was going to happen at some point in the series." Brian said, "We just need to come up with a new plan that's all."

"The only plan we have left is to break out of this hell hole. But that's out of the question. Ever since Dave's little attempt the security has been tighter than ever. It's impossible to get out of this base. We'll be dead the second we step out into the snow biome."

"Have you said that before?" Jane asked.

"I don't know anymore."

"Look Harry, If there is one thing that I know and I know it well, and that is nothing is Impossible." Paul said.

"Oh really, then why don't you lick your elbow for me."

"I don't have arms."

"Ha ha, me one you zero! Plus even if you had arm, you would never even be able to lick the elbow anyway."

"Sorry Harry but there is one problem to your theory." Bart said.

"Its not a theory, it is a fact! No one can lick their elbow."

"What about Gene Simmons?" When Bart said this Harry just sat there and realized how dumbfounded he was.

"We'll need somebody to get the schematics of the base, we all know that the front door is not an option anymore so we need to find another exit that Ender does not know about. From what I've heard is that the schematics are hidden somewhere in General End's bunk. Who's going to get them." Paul said.

"I will, I'm the only one with ninja skills." Harry said.

"You mean your the only one with the ability to hide on the ceiling like Spider Man." Bart said.

"Okay are you going to man the saloon or are you just going to make jokes about me all day."

* * *

**The King: Okay, I decide not to make this rated M, but I'm still really quite disappointed that no one wishes to be in the story. I'll just try to figure out the story cover myself. And PLEASE REVIEW! COME ON AND TYPE SOMETHING IN THIS BOX! I AM TIRED OF WAITING! JUST REVIEW!**


	4. Zomborgs, Griefers, and Apes, Oh My!

**The King: Welcome my readers to another chapter of the LOS:AME Saga. As we all know, I hate people who don't review, also this is going to continue to be a T rated story. I know I said I would turn it to M, but I don't really like to swear. I don't really count Crap, Damn, or Piss as swear words. Furthermore the only words that I know that are swears are what I think are the seven bad words. These words are:**

**1. The F word**

**2. The S word**

**3. The D word**

**4. The A word unless you add the word jack first.  
**

**5. The B word**

**6. The dog word**

**7. The other F word.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Zomborgs, Greifers, and Apes, Oh My!

"Hmm... Something just isn't right here." Universe said.

"You can say that again, I can hear something coming down the next pipe to the left." Sky said, "Let's check it out." The team looked down the pipe and saw a figure going down a ladder and sealed the way down.

"Gentlemen, we got ourselves a griefer. Come on lets find out where he's going. He might take us to their hideout."

Meanwhile on the other side of the sewer...

"Okay I am really freaking out now, I don't know what time it is, I'm hungry, and I gotta pee!" Toby yelled.

"Calm down Toby." Captainsparklez said.

"You don't tell me to be calm! You're not getting my cookies!"

"What?"

"Just leave him alone Sparklez, he obviously has gotten the sewer madness." Bebop said.

Cynder suddenly felt a chill go down her spine and said, "Guys, I really think that there something a miss."

"It appears that you have gotten the sewer madness as well!"

"No it's not that. I can sense something bad is going to happen."

"Oh Cynder what could possibly happen?" Bebop said.

"Anything is possible Bebop, you just have to believe." Sparklez said.

"I do believe, I believe that you guys are just imagining..." Suddenly three arrows flew right by Bebop's neck and hit the wall. "...things?"

A chuckle was heard through the pipe. "What on earth was that?" Toby said.

"You will all die, except for you, dragon." A voice said while a red light appeared out of the darkness. The figure emerged out of the dark with an iron sword jumping over the team allowing them to see his cyborg-like and zombie body parts.

Bebop gasped, "The Zomborg! Cynder I apologize."

"look you can make up later, right now we need to deal with this guy." Sparklez said taking out a sword.

"Oh it isn't me you have to worry about." The Zomborg said gesturing behind them. They turned around to see two skeletons wearing iron armor and riding on cave spiders. "Face it you are out numbered."

"Numbers of mobs doesn't count, it is how much skill one has to take them out." Bebop said taking out his sword. He lunged at The Zomborg and swung his sword at him. The Zomborg back flipped out of the way and the skeletons started shooting their arrows at the team.

Toby took out his diamond sword and started deflecting the shots, Sparklez took his bow out and started shooting back at the skeletons which sadly passed right by them. The Zomborg swung his sword at Bebop meeting with his, he then took out another sword with his other hand and attacked Bebop with it as well. "Geez, this is like fighting General Grievous!"

Bebop looked other to his left to see something crawling out of the darkness and swimming through the dirty water. The figure swam though the water to where Cynder was standing on the concrete ledge. The creature jumped out of the water and snapped at Cynder. The creature was about 4 meters long and had dark green scales covered in debris and gunk.

"Whoa! Sewer gators mod! This is going to be much harder then we thought." Sparklez said.

"No more mister nice-buscus." Toby yelled taking out a potion and drinking it. Toby grabbed the tale end of a gator and swung it at the skeletons like a giant hammer breaking off all their bones and squishing the spiders. Toby turned to the zomborg and said, "Your next Zomborg! Huh!" He swung the gator at the Zomborg knocking him into the wall.

The others were shocked by what they saw. "Did you just use a..." Bebop was saying before he was interrupted by Toby saying, "...Potion of strength? Yes."

Meanwhile...

"HOW IN THE NETHER DO YOU RIDE THESE THINGS!" Steve yelled trying to hold on to the horse.

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST DON'T LET GO!" Notch said.

"WHATEVER YOU SAY NO-O-O-O-OTCH!"

"WEEEEEEEE!" Simon yelled.

"Guys we are almost to Warfang, and it doesn't look good." Spyro said.

"He's right I can see it up ahead!" Herobrine said.

"Get ready for anything people." Jeb said.

The sky turned a blood red color. Arriving at the wall outside of the city they could see smoke coming from the inside the wall and a giant hole blasted in the wall. Through the hole they could see chaos going through the streets. "What in the world is going on here?!" Steve yelled.

"That piece of hair I found was ape hair. It appears that they made it to the city. Yet how we're they able to break through this wall with ease. The city's walls have been made to withstand the ape explosives." Spyro said.

"Remember Spyro, both of our worlds have been merged, perhaps when they were able to find out about the Minecraftian explosives." Herobrine said.

"Well however they did it, the city needs our help. Come on." Steve said.

In the city apes were roaming the streets and chasing moles, dragons, and several testificates. Their were a few cheetahs being chased, but most of them were trying to fight off the apes. The guardians were busy with them however there were far too many for them to handle.

"It is not looking quite good." Cyril said.

"Dispicible, Horrific, um the uh... I'm sorry but the writer does not have a thesaurus right now." Volteer said.

"Oh please can you two not be anymore annoying while we are being invaded." Terrador said, "How did these apes get into the city anyway?"

"Uh maybe it is because they used Minecraftian explosives and blew a hole in the wall?" A voice yelled from behind the apes. Several small apes turned around only to be ambushed by a fireball exploding. This got the attention of everyone.

Smoke covered the area while several figures appeared in it. The smoke from the explosion started to clear up allowing the everyone to see the Spyro, Herobrine, Sir Creeperlot, and the Minecraftians riding on the horses. Steve cracked his fingers and said, "Okay chumps, let's do this!" Simon made the first move by jumping off his horse and lunging at the apes yelling a cry like a terrorist about to assassinate an infidel. Simon swung an axe making a deep cut on four ape and swung again making another deep cut through three other apes.

"I'm putting my money on the ape." Notch said then saying in unison with Lewis, "Which one's the ape?"

"I'm just gonna take shelter, this starting to get messy." Creeperlot said, "I really wish I had some arms."

Spyro used his earth elemental, knocking several apes against a wall. Lewis then shot arrows at the apes on the wall, striking each one dead center in the face. Jeb jumped off his horse and took out a splash potion of harming and threw it at the apes knocking a good amount of them out. Several of the apes started to flee from the battle but most of the more determined stood their ground.

Dinnerbone climbed down from his horse and yelled pointing to the top of the tower, "Hey monkey-butts! Is that a giant banana up there?" The apes turned around and looked up at the building as Dinnerbone setup some TNT and set it off backing up. "Oh I guess it was just a trick of the... YIKES WHAT'S THAT!" The apes looked back only to be blown to kingdom come. Several more apes started to runaway, but were grabbed and forced to stay by the more aggressive apes.

Steve front flipped off his horse having his new bedrock sword meet with one of the apes. The swords clashed together several times until Steve kicked his across to the side making the ape fall down. Once it was down, Steve stabbed the sword into it and pulled it back out. The once blackish-gray sword was now covered in what he believe was the last of the apes stomach, however it was nothing like the mess created by a certain dwarf who was cutting the apes down left and right without no worries, or so it seemed.

Simon was mind his own business killing off each ape, when his axe got stuck. He looked to see it hit an ape covered in a metallic armor, barely denting it. "You think you can cut me down with that? You have better luck with a pendulum." The ape chuckled.

This took Simon by surprise, "Holy (bleep), they can talk, and I don't know a pendulum even is!"

"Of course you wouldn't your dumb." The ape said.

"Oh, oh, is that how it is going to be? Hmm? Well why don't you come at me and I will give you a one way ticket to p..." That is all that he could say before the ape grabbed him and threw him across the road, slamming him into a building.

"I say, GameChap and Bertie here!" GameChap said on his horse.

"Yes!" Bertie said on his donkey or mule, whatever.

"It has been along wait fellows, but it is time for the hunt."

"Oh... the hunt. Hope you brought something that is blunt."

"Are you excited Bertie?"

"Oh yes I love a good fox hunt!"

"Oh I'm afraid that this is an primate hunt, Bertie."

"Apes?! Apes! Their every where!" Bertie said while shooting several of the apes in the head.

"Jolly good shots old boy!" GameChap said doing the same thing.

"Simon! Wake up!" Lewis yelled.

"Too weak... need... ja... fa... cake..." Simon said weakly. Lewis looked in his inventory and shoved a jaffa cake straight into Simon's gullet. Ironically Popeye the Sailor Man music came on as Simon shot up and charged for the ape that threw him.

The ape saw him coming and chuckled, "Well, well, well, back for mo... what the?" He suddenly was lifted off the ground by the dwarf and was spun around. He started to become disoriented and dizzy. He was then literally thrown out of the city by the same dwarf he threw.

Simon looked over at the other apes and yelled, "Who's next!" All of the remaining apes high tailed it out off the city in order to get away from that lunatic. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"Wow, you really know how to clear a crowd Simon." Spyro said.

"Oh this is not clearing a crowd."

"Then what is?"

Simon smiled at the dragon, twitched and gave out a sigh. "That, that is clearing a crowd."

"I don't... Oh... Simon!" Spyro said then using his fire elemental to get rid of the smell.

"Toot toot!"

Meanwhile with Sky's team...

The team reached the bottom of the of the latter into a hallway with redstone placed behind a glass wall to their left. On their right was another glass wall but with a mine cart track with mine carts with chests being push by furnace mine carts. Redstone lamps lit the way down the hallway to a wooden door.

"I take it that this was our guy." Seth said, "Oh look they are using my redstone designs."

"People, we are in the belly of the beast now, and horrors will we face behind that door?" Sky asked. The group opened the door and went through. "Holy crap, a tank full of squids!" In the center of the room was a squid tank that reached from the bottom of the room to the top and had about seven squids in it. "I hate squids."

"I know you do, but they won't bother you in there." Lox said.

"I'm not sure, that one looks dangerously familiar. He's flipping his tentacle at me."

"Dude we are not going through that again." Universe said.

"Hey guys?" Seth said nervously looking to the right, "You might wanna take a look at this."

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"Look to your right."

Everyone else look to the right and gasped. "Looks like we now know why they were stealing all that equipment."

To their right was a large window and through it stood a large missile in the middle of being built. The missile sported a nuclear symbol on the side of it.

* * *

**The King: I'm waking up! I feel it in my bones, enough to make my system grow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age.**

***sees audience***

**The King: Ah! Sorry I just can't get that song out of my head.**

***clears throat***

**The King: The bounty hunter Zomborg has been shutdown, and the apes have been kicked from Warfang... for now. But, what will become of Sky's team in this soon to be cold war, near apocalyptic, Handford nuclear power plant setting. And Yes I live in the Tri-cities. So I know a bit about what is going on at that facility. Let's just say we are cleaning up the mess we made there if you know what I mean. Hmm... maybe living so close to it, made me like that song more. Or it is nuking other nations in my trial of Rise of Nations Game. I wonder. Anyway, please review. Come on! Just type something in that stupid box. It is there for a reason. And that is to give feed back. So review! Review! REVIEW ALREADY! Good god, the radioactivity must have got to me?**


End file.
